Gallactik footballMice3
by liberty2100
Summary: La 3e partie de l'histoire des SK sans Mice !


* Bon mon problème est apparement résolu donc Onsteller je te dis un grand merci. J'ai essayé de faire plus attention à l'orthographe des prénoms des personnages. Si vous avez d'autres remarques qui vont me permettre de progresser, je vous en prie faites les. Bien toi qui attendait la suite la voila !!! Trés bonne Lecture !! ( Liberty2100 est En mode trop contente que ça ai marché !!!)

************************************************* ***

- Tu veux vraiment que je te supplie, c'est ça? Rocket demanda à sa petite amie.

- Non, mais j'ai plus envie c'est tout! Lui répondit l'l'-elle.

- Ok! Pourquoi déjà?

- Parce que si ça aurait Été moi t'aurait dit non.

- Quoi?

- Moi Faut toujours que je t'accompagne à tes dîners, conférences tes trop barbantes et toi, t'es pas capable de Rendre l'appareil sans Façon pour moi alors vas-y tout seul.

- Ouais c'est pour que tu sois tout le temps fourré avec ce plutôt Leigh!

- Ce Leigh comme tu dis me tiens compagnie quand tu n'es pas là!

- Justement, il l'a la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons!

- Un ...? Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Il aime jouer au ***!

- ROCKET!

- C'est vrai ...

- Bon voila: toi et moi tu fait sur un marché passe plus de temps avec moi et moi moins j'en passe avec Lui, Parce Que C'est pendentif tes absences que je suis fourré avec lui comme tu dis.

- Bon d'accord.

- Enchanté T'a l'air ...

- Mais je le suis!

- OK! On va voir Twilight, au ciné et tu viens avec moi!

- J'n'aime pas trop ce genre de film ...

- Leigh! Sa te dirai d'aller ... mais Rocket La Coupa Avant la fin de la question en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

- D'accord, d'accord!

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être très gentil.

- Allez tout le monde assis! ordonna Arch Qui Allait Fils commencer inventaire sur Ce Qui Allait ou non Dans le match. Mais à cet instant, Le Père de Tia Entra Dans la salle.

- Bonjour Arch, bonjour tout le monde.

- Papa, sa va? demanda la jeune fille.

- Pas vraiment.

- Qu'est Ce Qu'il y a?

- L'un de mes collègues et Qui était aussi mon ami assassiné S'est fait. Tout le monde était sous le choc.

- C'est pas vrai, dit Tia.

- Pas S'est Mais tout. C'est Micro-accusés Qui Glace Est.

- Quoi? Cria Jock D '. Mais c'est complètement ridicule!

- D-Jock, dit Meï, N'est ce plus le même! Il a changé et tu ne sais pas comment il aurait pu réagir ...

-Il N'a rien fait du tout, OK? C'est Micro-glace! Coupa-t-il

- Mais justement! dit Tia

- Mais comment réagir Pouvez vous Comme ça?

- C'n'est pas un peu tard pour Avoir confiance en lui? lança Leigh. Et le fiasco Entre les deux attaquants recommença de nouveau.

- Toi, j'te prends de l'ONU sur le terrain et ridiculise j'te! Lança Jock D '.

- C'est quand tu veux mon pote! répondit l'L'Le Blond.

- J'aimerais que l'on arrete se comporter Comme de si Je n'étais pas là! lança Arch, maintenant tout le monde se calme et exécutez moi 10 tours de terrain Immédiatement, de plus Celui Ou celle que j'entends se chamailler aura droit à 10 tours supplémentaires Est, CE QUE Suffisamment clair c'est quoi?

Tout le monde se mit à courir.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais j'aurais préféré que vous me le disiez d'Abord.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais ... ça me depasse.

- Pourquoi Micro-accusés il est glace?

- On l'a retrouvé sur le lieu du crime avec des empruntes sur l'arme. Je n'y crois pas!

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je laisserai Tia revenir pour la nuit.

- Merci Arch.

A peine la porte ouverte Quelqu'un d'autre Entra:

- Messieurs Arch!

- Oui!

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour!

- J'ai besoin de parler aux membres de votre équipe. Il était avec Sharon.

- Il faut que je parle à Jock D ', tout de suite. Dit-elle.

- Depuis Qu'il est là-bas il ne dit plus un seul mot, tu es le seul Qui Peut Le Faire parler, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais tu es le seul.

- Pourquoi t'y es pas allé toi Au lieu de Demander à Jock D '? demanda Rocket.

- Ils refusent que je le vois, ils disent que je vais soi disant mal L'influence mais ça mal finir si personne ne fais rien.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher? demanda Jock D '.

- Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu le laisseras jamais Dans la galère. D-souris Jock.

- Sur ce point t'as raison. Sharon sourit à son tour et sur Vit Une lueur d'espoir Dans ses yeux.

- Il N'a rien dit même pas un mot. Dit le gardien.

- Il m'inquiète. Dit la miss alors Qu'elle regardait à travers la vitre. D'Jock mis la principale sur l'épaule de la miss.

- J'y vais, dit-il. On ouvrit la porte.

Micro-ice le regarda surprit de le voir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te retourne la question. Répondit l'L'Le Roux.

- Sharon ... Doucement t'il Devina.

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, Micro-glace et elle N'est Pas la seule.

- Toi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Comme c'est touchant! J'ai ... j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, t'es rancunier comme.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Dit moi la vérité. Qu'est ce c'est passé Qu'il?

- Il S'est passé Que S'est fait assassiner quelqu'un.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Sérieusement Micro-glace, t'es dans la merde mon vieux! Tu pourras plus jouer au foot! Sur un retrouvé tes empruntes sur l'arme du crime et ...

- Je pense que je ne suis pas stupide pour ne pas savoir Ce qui va se passe, merci Jock D '.

- Montres-le!

- Pas seulement les siennes, celle d'Une femme aussi ... dit l'inspecteur James Qui venait juste de rentrer.

- Je l'ai tué! Coupa Micro-glace.

- Quoi? D'dit Jock.

- C'est moi qui le suis tue! repeta Le Brun.

- Micro-ice vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de ... commença l'inspecteur.

- Non! Cria Jock D '.

- La ferme Jock D '! CRIA Micro-glace.

- T'as fait rien du tout, t'as tué personne! Insista Le Roux.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sait t'étais pas là! répondit l'l'-il.

- Faites le sortir! ordonna l'inspecteur. Ils se saisirent de Jock D ', Qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, pour le faire sortir Mais un autre inspecteur vint. Il s'appelait L'inspecteur Ellison:

- Le Petit a raison il N'a fait rien, dit il.

- Comment tu le sais? demanda le fils coéquipier.

- La vidéo de surveillance. C'est la femme qui l'a tué. Une certaine Mélanie.

- Merde! dit Souris.

- Tu protèges Mélanie? demanda Le Roux.

- QUE-Micro La Glace S'est Réellement t'il passé? demanda l'inspecteur James de nouveau. Apparu des larmes dans les yeux de souris.

- Elle ... elle l'a tué pour moi, elle l'a tué à cause de moi.

- Que s'est t'il passé? Insista L'autre.

- Reçu lun. J'avais un message sur portable d'un numéro privée, il Disait que si j'allais tout de suite à L'Adresse Qui était Mentionné, je saurais et j'apprendrai beaucoup de vérité sur les snokids et des tas d «Autres choses, IL a Mentionné l'heure à 17h30.

- 20 minutes plus tard, l'homme se fait tuer. Dit l'inspecteur.

- Je suis arrivé, la fenêtre Était alors ouverte, je suis rentré, j'étais Dans le gars du bureau et Fils sur ordinateur, j'ai vu un dossier Qui s'appelait «projet méta fluide», mais je voulais l'ouvrir j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis allé me caché Dans le côté un écriteau. Ils se disputaient.

- Mélanie et le gars en question? demanda l'attaquant.

- Oui.

- A propos de quoi? demanda l'inspecteur

- Au début c'était à propos d'un méta fluide mais après ça à vite dérivé sur moi.

«- Glace Votre petit micro, un pouvoir encore UN Plus puissant que tout les fluides, vous devriez savoir que c'est dans mon Intérêt de vouloir le Prendre, Rien qu'un échantillon Pourrait faire fonctionner Une usine pendentif mois plusieurs.

- Je vous coupe tout de suite dans votre délire, un seul échantillon prélevé Peut Le tuer, ce pouvoir fait parti de Lui et si vous le lui enlever même un peu, cela Peut être fatale pour lui.

- Je n'ai que faire de votre petit ami, Mélanie! Je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire que vous êtes sous ma disposition.

- Pardon?

- Vous Voyez ce petit garçon dont vous parlez tout le temps bien si vous voulez Qu'il reste Sain et sauf, il Faudra faire un petit Quelque chose pour moi al. Je suis à la recherche D'un autre fluide Qui viendra Compléter la collection que j'ai en boîte et il ne m'en reste plus que 3 sur les 5, Il Faut que vous me trouviez LE et que vous m'en un rameniez Petit échantillon.

- Je refuse!

- Vous avez oublié que la vie de votre petit ami est en jeux! »

- Qu'est Ce Qu'il S'est passé, ensuite? demanda l'inspecteur James.

- Elle l'a essayé de s'enfuir, mais il l'a rattrapé. Les larmes Dans ses yeux se mirent à couler. Ce salaud frappait l'A. J'ai essayé de sortir mais la porte du coincée Était placard. Ensuite il l'a sortit son arme. Mélanie Une essayé de la saisir et le coup est parti. Elle N'a pas voulue faire de mal À qui que ce Soit.

- Micro-glace, tu sais de quel fluide, S'agit il? Demanda l'autre.

- Ca ressemblait à un nom de médicament: le ver ... Vergé ou verge ..., ou ...

- Le vergenil? demanda le roux Qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ouais c'est ça, comment tu le sais? demanda la souris. A ce moment là tous les regards se tournèrent vers Leigh qui dit:

- C'est une blague?

- Ensuite? demanda l'inspecteur.

- Et bah elle m'a fait sortir de ma cachette et Il était sur le sol. Elle Était surprise de me voir.

«- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Je peux te retourner la question?

Je suis désolée que tu voies ça, Souris écoute ... »

- Seulement y'a eu la sirène de la police alors je lui ai dit de s'en allé et j'ai mis mes empruntes sur l'arme.

- Ne savez vous ou pas elle a pu filer? Micro-Fit Glace un non avec un signe de la tête.

- On va vous inculper pour dissimulation de faits. Dit l'inspecteur James. Il eu droit à toutes les malédictions des personnes autour.

- Quoi? CRIA D-Jock.

- Quoi? CRIA Sharon.

- Quoi? cria sa mère arrivée depuis peu.

- James, je peux te parler une seconde? Fils dit coéquipier. Ils sortirent de la salle et entrèrent Dans celle d'en face. Tout porte à croire Qu'ils y Tres Ont eu de discussion sérieuse sortit Une voiture lorsqu'il Quelques minutes plus tard:

- Vous êtes libre, Micro-glace. Dit l'autre. Sharon Coura pour Rentrer Dans La Salle MAIS ELLE FUT arrêté par l'inspecteur James Qui l'a retenu par le bras:

- Je vous connais la miss. Lui dit-il. Essayez de ne pas lui Mettre des idées farfelues dans la tête. Votre Parfois influence est mauvaise.

- Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en mesure de savoir ce Qui Peut Avoir bonne influence sur Micro-glace. A ces mots, elle se délivra et alla rejoindre son petit ami sur Lequel s'affichèrent Un grand soulagement et un sourire en la voyant.

- Et qu'est qu'on fait pour moi? demanda Leigh.

- Etant Donné Que L'homme en question est mort, je pense que tu ne cours aucun risque pour le moment. Repondu Arch.

- Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre! Dit-il.

Tout le monde sortit ensuite de cet endroit.

Devant l'immeuble, D'Vit Jock Sharon Qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Elle lui fit un câlin Ainsi Qu'un gros bisou, sur la joue:

- Merci, dit-elle d'un ton vraiment sincère. Il N'y Avait Pas de doute, cette fille tenait vraiment à glace micro-entreprises.

- Y'a pas de quoi. L'répondit l'-il. Micro-glace n'était pas loin, elle lui fit signe de venir. Une fois arrivé.

- Jock D '... commença t'il avant de soupirer et après le coup d'épaule de Sharon, il fini par le dire: Merci, à contre cœur.

- Pas de quoi, vieux, je t'ai dit que tu seras jamais LUN. Ennemi.

- Ouais mais Ce N'est Pas sûr que ça dure, Malgré tout, j'ai changé, ok? Je suis le plus gentil Micro-glace d'avant!

- Souris? reprocha la miss.

- Non je veux qu'il sache pour Qu'il ne se trompe plus.

- Ecoute, commença Meï croyant bien faire, D-Jock est ton meilleur ami depuis tout petit et il ambulatoire vraiment à toi alors pourquoi c'est à lui que tu en veux le plus?

- Mais ne t'as pas l'air de piger? N'est ce pas à lui que j'en veux le plus c'est, à toi. Répondit l'Mice l'.

- Je ne le savais pas. Dit-elle tristement.

- Bah maintenant tu le sais.

- Arrête, c'est vrai que ce Qu'elle N'est A CE Fait pas mais vraiment sympa .... Mais tu Lui Une Déjà je te pardonner Signale. Défendu D-Jock.

- Non, pas vraiment Peut-être, que j'ai Donné mais cette impression ...

- La souris, je ne serai jamais sortit avec elle si le jour de la finale, tu n'aurais pas faire sauter de joie comme tu l'avais fait. Je t'assure.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, Comme Parce que d'habitude, je n'ai pensé Qu'à vous.

- Mais Quand j'ai dit cette méchanceté, c'était pour te booster c'est tout. Dit Mei.

- Quelle méchanceté? demanda D-Jock.

- Aaahh! Parce Que ne t'es même pas au courant! Donc j'avais raison tu m'as Tenu responsable sans connaissance de cause. Bon, Ok, j'en ai assez entendu, je me casse avant de m'énerve.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui exactement? Demanda Sharon A Mei.

- Souris ... D-commença Jock.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça! Cria le concerné.

- Ecoute ... je sais que tu es très en colère ... insista Le Roux.

- Non tu ne sais rien du tout! Elle prétend faire ça pour l'équipe? Et toi? Quand t'avais la tête Comme une pastèque et que, toi, le meilleur joueur de toute la Galaxie, même à t'arrivait Faire une passe correcte, pourquoi elle l'a rien dit la soi disant défenseuse de l'équipe? Le Roux ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup pour encaissé et demanda:

- Pourquoi tu fais ça souris? Pourquoi tu remets sur le tapis tout CES mauvais souvenirs?

- Parce Qu'ils Sont douloureux! Et tu veux que je te dise, Puisque je suis plus Dans ton équipe, j'espère que ta tête va Reprendre du volume. Comme ça je te battrai encore plus facilement. A ces mots il s'en alla.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Sharon. D-Jock Hocha La Tête Et elle s'en alla à son tour. Et toi, enchaîna-t-elle en parlant à Meï, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui dit mais comme tu vas le regrette!

************************************************** ***

- C'est ta petite amie? Demandait Leigh à Tran.

- Non! C'est juste une pote! Je l'aide pour le fils cours de bio.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es très fort, toi! Bon Moyen d'Attirer Les Filles! C'est ta petite amie?

- Mais non! On sonne. Ah! Ca doit être elle. Il ouvrit la porte et tous les regards des snokids ÉTAIENT braques sur elle. Leigh se racla la gorge pour ne sortir aucun son de sa bouche.

- Bon bah, je vous présente Anna.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement.

- Anna, voici, Rocket, Tia, Mei, D'Jock, Leigh et mon frangin IOTA.

- Celui qui dort tout le temps, dit-elle.

- Ouais ... Bon viens sur des sérums mieux à côté pour travailler.

- OK. Elle fit tomber ses livres.

- Mince, oh quelle idiote! Je suis vraiment désolé!

- C'n'est pas grave, t'inquiètes. Ils allèrent Donc Dans l'autre pièce.

- C'n'est pas vrai! dit Leigh. Ce n'est pas vrai!

- Pardon, mais j'ai jamais vu Une personne aussi laide de toute ma vie! Dit Meï, vous avez vu ses Cheveux? Le Peigne du se demande si elle l'existence Connaît mot. En plus je déteste sa couleur! Commentaire T'a vu Était elle habillée: des sandales et des chaussettes qui montent Jusqu'aux genoux, UNE jupe écossaise et un pull gris!

- Horrible! Rajouta Tia.

- Il Faudrait que j'aie Une conversation sérieuse avec lui! C'est trop là! dit Leigh.

- Je ne pense pas que ça lui ferai vraiment plaisir d'entendre ce que vous dites sur elle! Le Nombre de fois Qu'il parle d'elle par jour, vous aurez Largement Le temps Vu de lui expliquez votre point de vue. Dit Aito, d'un ton sérieux. Sa remarque FUT Suivie d'un silence général de L'ONU.

- Je t'ai pas fait trop attendre au moins? demanda gentiment le défenseur alors à son amie Qu'il Fils Était cherchez partie stylo Dans sa chambre.

- Non, non pas du tout! répondit l'L'timide-elle. Elle est vraiment trouvait Tran Charmant, il Était gentil, aimable, souriant, calme, intelligent ... Un peu mais gourmant ... En fait elle etait complètement folle de lui. Mais un commentaire aussi beau joueur de foot professionnel pouvait t'il Une s'intéressé Une fille comme elle.

- On commence? demanda t'il.

- Oui, d'accord! *

- Bon bah merci de m'avoir aide, Tran!

- De l'aide t'avoir, t'es archi doué ta absolument pas besoin de mon aide!

Oh, non! Pas ça! NE Pensa la jeune fille.

- Si, si je t'assure que tu m'aides beaucoup! riposta-t-elle. Il s'etait Rencontre sur un site: «Les sciences». Dessus, pouvait débattre sur, Expliquer aux gens CERTAINES Difficultés avec, etc ... Ils avaient commencer à discuter ensemble des sciences mais au fur et à mesure ils firent connaissances. Elle parlait avec lui sans savoir la célébrité Qu'il Était devenu. C'était avant toute cette histoire avec micro-glace.

- T'es sympa! lui dit-elle.

- WOW! Il a dit que j'étais sympa! Pensa t'elle heureuse.

- Attends je vais ranger ça j'arrive. Lui dit-il. En sortant et en courant vers sa chambre, il Laissa la porte légèrement ouverte et là elle entendit toute les critiques que les autres faisaient sur elle de la pièce d'à côté alors qu'Aïto Était aussi sortit avec Rocket pour visionner une vidéo. Ils avaient recommencé. Elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir mais de toute façon, Était habituée elle.

- Je te raccompagne? Sa va? demanda le défenseur Qui venait de revenir.

- Oui ... Tu veux sortir là dehors ... avec moi? demanda t'elle.

- Oui.

- Oui, très bien. Dehors A peine arrivée, ils furent rattrapés par Une flopé de journalistes.

- Vaut mieux que tu rentres, merci. Lui dit Anna.

- Ok, bonne soirée! Tran se faufila au milieu de la foule et rentra dans l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, alors que Tran Entra Dans la salle principale pour regarder la télé Comme à son habitude, sur éteignit Celle-ci Immédiatement.

- Bah, pourquoi vous l'avez éteint?

- Pour rien, repondu Leigh D'UNE rapide Manière tellement douteuse Qu'elle Était fr. D'ailleurs Tran n'en croyait pas un traître mot.

- Aito? Insista-t-il. Celui-ci se leva et alluma la télé.

- «Une véritable mocheté!

- Le Beau défenseur des snokids c'est Choisi La Reine des crapauds Comme au grand regret petite amie de toute les modèles haut de gamme Qui aurait bien voulu l'épouser! »Tran Laissa tomber le paquet de chips Avait Qu'il Dans La Main. Il n'en revenait pas. Il montrait Une photo d'elle, il l'a ridiculisé. La colère monta en lui. Alors il se dirigea vers la salle informatique de Clamp OU IL Avait y la télé. Il s'assit Sur une chaise devant l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais vieux? demanda Leigh Qui l'Avait suivi Ainsi q son frère jumeau et son capitaine.

- Tu vas voir! Lui répondit l'l'-il. Il alluma la télé D'ABORD Et ensuite se Connecta sur le Réseau du journal. Il se Connecta sur l'oreillette du journaliste en train d'Fils AMIE insulteur.

- Ecoutez moi bien, lui dit t'il, vous avez 5 secondes pour faire des excuses ou j'envoi un triple Cheval de Troie sur votre Réseaux, vous connaissez les conséquences ... 5 ... 4 ...

- D'accord, d'accord ... dit le journaliste à la télé. Je tiens à retirer mes paroles sur cette jeune fille, toutes mes excuses.

- Dites aussi que vous êtes stupide.

- Quoi?

- 3 ... 2 ... .1 ...

- Je suis stupide! lança le journaliste. Aussitôt Tran raccrocha et pistes Brouilla Pour les Qu'on Ne le Retrouve pas, Puis il s'en alla.

- Tu vas où? demanda le fils Jumeau.

- Retrouver quelqu'un!

- Sacré Tran, lança Rocket. Y'en a pas deux des Comme lui!

Il pleuvait et il faisait longtemps longtemps nuit. Tran Anna vit sortir de chez elle.

- ANNA! cria t'il. Elle se retourna.

- Tran? surprise, dit-elle. Il arrivait à distinguer ses larmes de la pluie.

- Je suis désolé ... commença t'il.

- Non! C'est moi qui suis désolée, d'être Celle Que je suis, Tran. Ils ont raison, tu Mérites mieux que moi!

- Dis pas ça!

- Il vaut mieux que tu m'oublies! Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. N'insistes S'il te plaît pas. Elle l'embrassa et s'en alla en courant. Tran resta un moment sous la pluie, Puis rentra Plus que jamais démoraliser. Cela se ressentit Dans les jours Qui suivirent, ils ne parlaient plus, ne riait plus, et surtout, surtout ne mangeait plus.

- Ça c'est grave! Ça fait 17 ans que je vis avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dit Jumeau fils à Leigh Qui le regardait s'entraîner.

- Je ne Supporte pas de le voir comme ça moi non plus! Ça me mars Dit le blond. Tran sortit de la salle et alla rejoindre Jumeau Fils et Fils ami, Une serviette au cou.

- C'n'est pas grave tu t'en remettras! lui dit-il avec un coup d'épaule. Tran Hocha La Tête en souriant.

- Je ne crois pas.

Une femme entra.

- Tran? demanda t'elle. Le concerné se retourna.

- Madame Carolyn?

- Tu n'aurait Pas vu Anna?

- Anna?

- Ça fait 5 jours, Qu'elle N'est plus à la maison.

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas au courant?

- NON! Je vais chercher secouriste vous à la. Et cela se passa exactement comme pour les souris. On ne l'a plus revu.

Leigh alluma la radio Et Comme par hasard au moment même, la chanson préférée d'Anna passa, c'était Mr Lonely d'Akon. Cela lui fit penser le jour, il lui apprenait à danser et à se décontracté un peu.

- «Tu vois ce pas N'est» difficile, Lui Disait t'il. Et elle riait.

- Tu peux éteindre la radio Cette, s'il te plaît Leigh? demanda Tran. Le concerné compris tout de suite et l'éteignit sans histoire.

* Désolé pour Ceux qui Sont fan de physique et de bio, mais moi je suis nulle, alors je préfère Faire une ellipse pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Merci de votre compréhension XD


End file.
